


The cat walker

by heyghouls



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Cat walker, Light Angst, M/M, Nerdy shane, Ryan is a dog walker and Shane needs him to walk his cat, Ryan needs money, Slow Burn, back ground story of shane, cute fluff and banter, dramatic but not really, i dont know what else to tag, not sexual, some Jealous Ryan too, with a happy ending, with some dumb Shane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyghouls/pseuds/heyghouls
Summary: Ryan is a dog walker and Shane wants him to walk his cat.





	The cat walker

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I've had a list of prompts in my phone for a while now but never got around cause I never felt inspired to actually write them, but I suddenly got hit with inspiration with this idea and now here we are!  
> Take you for giving this story a chance and hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Also, this was supposed to be a one-shot but it got too long so I decided to make 2 chapters! Hopefully, I finish the second chapter soon :')

 

“You want me to walk your cat?”

Ryan stared in disbelief at the tall man holding a leash in front of him.

” That’s right. “ 

Ryan sighed to himself.

 _How_ _did_ _I_ _get_ _here_?

Let me give you a little back story. Ryan Bergara was your typical college student. He ate ramen noodles almost every day, as well as takeout, and spent most of his time procrastinating. He was the last minute type of guy but only because he spends so much time on making sure his projects were always perfect before handing them in. He was a perfectionist that's for sure. All things considered, he still getting good grades. Especially considering the lack of sleep he was getting every night, he was doing surprisingly well. Always tried to be on top of his game and played for the basketball team. He had a good group of friends and didn’t look too bad considering all the crap he ate. He really couldn’t complain.

The issue was, he was broke. He recently lost his job and finding a new job when school had already started was rough. Especially one that fits his schedule. Between classes, studying and basketball practices, it was practically impossible for him to keep a job that made him enough money to cover his expenses. 

That's when his friend suggested dog walking as a joke after seeing how Ryan was working like a dog to make ends meet. Only, the ole Bergmeister took it seriously. It was fast and easy money that he could squeeze in during his morning runs. It wasn’t ideal or enough to cover it all, but it was a beginning. 

“ I’m sorry, I think there’s been some kind of misunderstanding. I’m a dog walker, not a cat sitter.” Ryan politely explained to the stranger in front of him. It was way too early for this. 

The tall man dared to roll his eyes. ” I know. And I don’t need you to babysit him, I need you to walk him”. He emphasized. 

“ My ad clearly stated dogs “ Ryan argued back, beginning to think this guy was just wasting his time. 

The man waved in fingers in opposition as a satisfied smirk appeared on his face. ” Ah ah. It said, and I quote: _“ it would be my pleasure to walk your pet”_.  It never said you inclusively walked dogs. Now now, Obi isn’t gonna walk himself”

_Damn loopholes._

But before Ryan could add anything, the stranger handed him his cat, who seemed to hate Ryan already judging by the fact that he was fighting for his life. 

“ I’m sorry for rushing things but I am kind in a hurry so, here’s the leash and if you could bring him back by 9 that would be great, thank you” 

Ryan barely had time to process all that information that the man was already closing the door on him. 

“ Wait. I don’t even know your-“

_thud_

” name”

Ryan sighed and looked down at the screaming cat in his arms. 

“ Well Obi, I'm Ryan. Your new walker apparently. Let's see if we can make this work. Shall we?”

Surprisingly, it wasn't as embarrassing or as bad as Ryan thought it would be. It even became a regular thing. Ryan would show up at Shane's, because turns out the weirdo's name is Shane, every morning at 8 from Monday to Friday and take Obi out for his morning walk. After that, Ryan would walk Jasper and Wes, his neighbour's dogs, while doing his morning jog and then head out to his 10 AM class.  And no matter what his friends said, he was still able to make $250 per week or more just by walking animals. Occasionally, he would even get some calls from friends of his neighbours to ask for a last minute favour that did for some extra cash. Things were going well.

Until they weren't. 

” Please, Shane. It would actually save me some time if I could bring Obi, Jasper AND Wes on a walk together “

Shane was resting against his doorframe, holding onto Obi tightly, clearly resistant of letting go and to Ryan's idea. 

3 weeks had already gone by since his new routine started but now, with mid-terms coming around, Ryan could really use the extra time of either sleep, or time before his classes for some last minute studying. 

” Ryan, with all due respect. I don’t think that’s a good idea. Obi can barely stand other humans, let along a dog” Shane said referring to the fact that Obi still wasn't a fan of Ryan and nothing good would come out of this situation if he let Obi go. He trusted Ryan with his cat, most of the time anyway, he just didn't trust his judgment before the man had had his coffee. 

” That’s because you keep underestimating me, big man.”  Ryan wink confidently and Shane couldn't fight the smile growing on his face, completely giving in.

He grabbed Obi from Shane's arms, placing the cat on the ground before making his way down Shane's apartment stairs. 

 ”Don’t worry Shane, I know what I’m doing” Ryan yelled out over his shoulder.

” That's exactly what I'm scared about ” Shane yelled back and the only thing you could hear before Ryan was out of sight was Shane's echo laugher as Ryan flashed him the bird. 

* * *

 

” So” Shane smirked knowingly at the sight in front of him.

Ryan was resting on his knees, breathless and his hair was spiked in every direction like he had been in a fight, and Shane could see the back of his shirt ripped open. Ryan squinted at him before he stood up straighter, trying to look casual as Shane eyed him, but he knew he wasn't fooling anyone. 

” How did it go?” 

A _how did it go_ that sounded a lot like an _I_ _told you so_ that Ryan chose to ignore. 

” Amazing! I could do this every morning!” Ryan exclaimed as Obi casually made his way to the apartment, rubbing lovingly on Shane's legs as he passed.

Ryan scowled at him quietly as he watched him get away. 

_You know what you did_

Shane raised a brow, amused at the situation and not buying into Ryan's act at all. 

Ryan winced as he rotated his shoulder as if he was trying to put it back in its socket and his lips were shut tightly in a thin line. 

Shane sighed as he rested casually against the frame with a coffee in hand. 

” He scratched you, didn’t he?”

Ryan’s eyes flew to Shane’s and he exhaled in relieved and nodded eagerly. Not even trying to hide it. Almost like he had been waiting for Shane to bring it up first, 

” Big time” 

Shane looked at the time on his watch before nodding in the direction of his apartment, inviting Ryan inside. 

“ Come on in”

Ryan followed Shane shyly into his apartment, biting his lips to keep himself from making any noise of discomfort. Sure, maybe it wasn't a good idea after all but he wasn't going to give Shane _all_ the satisfaction. 

” I have an aid kit in the bathroom somewhere. Make yourself comfortable” 

Ryan nodded politely and sat down on the couch as he watched Shane walk away in the long hallway, living him alone in his living room.

He allowed himself to look around Shane's place a little bit and was surprised by what he saw. 

It was strange since Shane and Ryan had never really talked aside from the front porch talk when Ryan dropped off Obi, yet, everything in the apartment seemed to be screaming Shane’s name. He didn’t know much about the guy and he didn’t know what to expect but nothing about this surprised him. From the pile history books on the shelf that matches Shane’s image perfectly. To the art on the wall, to the DVD collections and heck, even to the big mission impossible poster on the wall. Seeing this was like seeing a whole new side of Shane yet, it felt strangely familiar. 

A soft smile grew on Ryan's face as he started drifting into Shane's world that was very similar to his.

Until his eyes landed on the little creature that got him there in the first place. 

Obi was casually laying against the living room window, licking his own butt as nothing ever happened. 

Ryan gritted his teeth ” Hypocrite bastard” 

 “ Now now Ryan.  That’s no way to talk about someone. Especially after _that_ someone let you into his home ”  Shane said as he walked back in the room, laughing when Ryan looked at him all wide-eyed like he was just caught doing something he shouldn’t have been doing. 

“ I-I wasn't. I wasn't talking about you. I was talking to Obi.” Ryan said trying to defend himself. 

_That doesn't make it better you dumbass._

Shane chuckled as he placed the kit on the couch “Ouch. That hurts even more Bergara. Don't worry, I think he would say the same thing about you” he finished with a wink. 

Ryan could feel his cheek burning “Shut up, Shane.” 

Shane complied and opened the red box that contained what looks like rubbing alcohol and some bandages. 

“Do you like history?” Ryan asked during the moment of silence while Shane tried to figure out what to do first. 

Shane took his eyes from the box to meet Ryan’s, eyes full of questions and confusion. Ryan pointed to the history books behind him and Shane looked back into the box, almost embarrassed. 

“Yeah. That's my major actually. “ Shane said quickly and Ryan made a mental note to ask about that later. 

“ Cool,” Ryan simply replied, actually quite impressed. 

Except Shane dismissed it immediately. “ Yep. Now sit down. “ 

Ryan did as told and positioned himself with his back to Shane while Shane took a seat behind him. 

A realization suddenly hit Shane as he looked at the damage on Ryan’s back. Ryan’s back was covered in red marks, that you could see through the hole in his shirt and some were deep enough that it was bleeding.

Ryan turned around to look at Shane, unsure of what to do next as Shane haven’t made a move yet and saw a look he had never seen before on his face.

” I.. can... do you mind lifting up your shit so I can uh, take a look?”

 _Oh_  

Ryan turned his face away as he sat up straight, almost like he ready to jump up and run out the door at any moment. He was never a big fan of showing off his body, especially not to an almost stranger but this was different. So he lifted his shirt up over his shoulder so it’s half hanging but not completely off. A good compromise if you asked him. 

He heard Shane gasp and he suddenly felt very self-conscious and coldness by the exposure. 

Shane immediately noticed the red claw marks on Ryan’s back that was hidden by the shirt and mentally cursed himself for letting him go through with it.

” Hope you had a tetanus shot recently “ Shane tried to joke, which kind of worked as Ryan let out a quiet laugh. 

“ That bad huh?” He said tilting his head back to see over his shoulder, trying to get a look at it. 

Ryan only wanted Obi and the dogs to meet and get along. Only, Ryan was never a patient man, so wanting to rush things, he had all animals on the ground and held onto Jasper and Wes while slowly directing them towards Obi so they can go at their own pace. Sadly, his plan backfired. He had tried to control Jasper but the dog got too excited. Obi got scared and jumped onto Ryan. Ryan caught him but in an attempt to hide, Obi held onto him by his shoulder as he attempted to hide in his neck. In the heat of the moment, Ryan’s shoulder got scratched and on top of that, Wes even more curious to meet his new friend, jumped on Ryan laps causing him to lose his balance and once again, Obi to hide into Ryan’s neck, down his back, gripping onto him with his claws.

Shane took a couple seconds to take a good look and found himself getting lost in the way Ryan was tensing and flexing. Even with the redness, Shane could tell Ryan had a good body. Not that he didn’t know before. But now he was so close he got to notice the little things. How his shoulders were well defined. How his shoulder blade moved when he turned his head. And the little mole right down his spine that he strangely suddenly wanted to kiss.

His cat wrecked him and now Shane was faced with having to stare at his hot cat walker’s muscled back. 

Talk about a silver lining.

He cleared his throat as he shook away the thoughts before something else got wrecked and gently applied some alcohol on the area, making Ryan wince at the touch.

He mumbled a low _sorry_  and Shane let his fingers gently rub around the wounds and it was almost too impossible for him to keep his cool. Watching is one thing but touching his another and it was almost too much. Ryan’s skin was hot under his fingers and he could feel Ryan starting to relax under his touch as he applied the product on.

After a few moments, Shane decided to break the tense silence. Mostly for his own sanity and so his brain can stop imagining things. 

“ So, Ryan. Why dog walking?” 

Ryan jumped slightly at Shane’s voice but immediately went back to focusing on his movement and relaxed. 

“ Oh, um I love dogs. Animals in general and it’s a good job. Sometimes it doesn't even feel like a job. I get to hang out with cute pups all day, get some fresh air and meet new people. It’s the perfect really. Just what I wanted to do” He finished with a tone that led to believe that he was trying to convince himself more than Shane. 

Shane stopped what he was doing and titled his head so he was in Ryan peripheral vision and waited for Ryan to continue. 

Ryan rolled his eyes and gave in. 

” Alright fine. I needed the money, fast. I lost my job recently and college isn’t exactly cheap. I needed a job fast and this is the only thing that fits with my schedule “ 

Shane seemed to buy it as he went back to gently tapping the red skin. 

“ That’s understandable. Quite smart too “ He mumbled, focused on following the lines his cat laid out for him. 

“ Really?”  Ryan asked surprised. “ Most people think it’s dumb or lame, and a waste of time,” Ryan said as he thought back at how his friends kept teasing him about it. 

” No, I admire it,” Shane admitted as pressed a cold towel he had brought with him down on the skin, wiping some of the excess product before continuing. “ We all have to make our money somehow.” 

” Well, thanks,” Ryan said, glad Shane couldn't see the red forming on his cheeks. 

_We all have to make our money somehow_

That got Ryan thinking about how Shane was even able to afford this place by himself. It wasn't big or anything but still fancier than what a college student can afford to live in.

He was about to push more into the subject himself but Shane beat him to it.  

“Which reminds me, I never asked. What do you need all that money for? What do you study?” Shane asked actually curious. 

“I'm a film student. “ Ryan said proudly and probably way too cheerful. 

Shane smiled at the excitement as he applied a healing cream on his back. He wished he was as enthusiastic about his own studies. 

“Ah. and here I thought you were just a big frat boy. You’re a nerd at heart after all” 

If it had been anyone else, Ryan would have been offended. It’s not the first time people would place Ryan in that box, but he could hear the smile in Shane's voice and it strangely made it ok. 

“ Fuck you,”  Ryan argued back but he knew Shane would know he didn’t mean anything by it. 

“Speaking of film, you're a Tommy head too?” Ryan pointed out completely throwing Shane off his game. 

Shane stared at the back of Ryan's face as if he could see him, waiting for him to explain the weird transition. 

“What?” He added when Ryan didn’t say anything else. 

Ryan laughed softly at the confusion in his voice as he pointed to the wall “The poster”

Shane's eyes drifted off to the wall and nodded to no one in particular. 

“Oh. Yeah, I guess. Mission impossible is only like my favourite movie of all time.” He said as he went back to what he was doing. 

He never considered himself a _Tommy_ _head_ as Ryan say but he wasn’t ashamed of his love for the movie. 

“You're kidding?” Ryan froze and turned around to face Shane, completely ignoring Shane's look of annoyance for ruining his work. 

He had never seen Ryan so serious before. 

“What?” Shane questioned, confused by Ryan’s reaction. His face was so stern that it took everything Shane had not to burst into laughter. 

“It's mine too!” Ryan exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. 

Shane finally cracked and laughed so hard, he was holding his stomach and his head had fallen back to rest against the couch. 

Ryan started laughing too, forced by Shane’s contagious laughter and stared at Shane until the man was gathering himself. 

Shane kept on smiling as he turned Ryan back around by gripping him by the shoulders, forcing him to face the door again so he can finish up. 

“Well, won't you look at that? We're bonding.” Shane said genuinely smiling. “ and here I thought we had nothing in common. “ 

“ You thought we had nothing in common? ” Ryan asked trying not to sound offended.

His smile was quickly turned into a frown. 

He could see why Shane though that as they have completely different personalities and just two different vibes but still. Ryan’s not afraid to admit that he could be friend with someone like Shane.

” Well, no. “ Shane corrected. “ You’re ... you and I’m... me. I’m a cat person and you’re a dog person. That’s all I could base our _relationship_ of. But now I think I might have been wrong.” He finished like he actually wanted to be proven wrong. 

Shane meant it. He had never been really good at socializing and making friends and the friends he had now were the one he had since he was a kid. His dating life had been inexistent for a while too, except for his friends trying to match him up here and there. People were just never his strong suit. And from what he knew, people were only temporary. That’s why he never liked to talk about himself. He liked to put up a strong facade so he doesn’t have to deal with emotions. That’s a big part of why he got Obi.

But then Ryan had to come along, looking all sexy with his bubbly personality and mess everything up. 

There’s no way Ryan could have wanted anything to do with Shane anyway.

Ryan stayed silent, trying to process everything Shane just said.

He was starting to notice that Shane was a pretty open and confident man until he was asked to speak about himself or put himself out there.

“ I guess that’s fair,” Ryan said still unsure. 

But he was still determined to convince Shane they had more in common than he thought 

“ You know what? We should watch the mission impossible movies together sometimes”. 

Shane didn’t stop his motion but he certainly slowed down and it didn’t go unnoticed.

“I mean if you wanted to,” Ryan said trying to smooth things out. “You could provide the DVD's and I could bring popcorn and we could do a mission impossible marathon. “

Shane considered the offer for a few moments and Ryan was about to take it back, afraid of being too forward, when Shane said the words that pushed him over the edge. 

“Salt and butter?” Shane asked like it was a life or death situation. 

Ryan’s entire body relaxed again and he turned his head flashing a smile so bright that was reciprocated by Shane. 

“Like there's any other way to enjoy popcorn.”

Shane let his head fall down for a second, trying to hide how wide he was smiling before locking eyes with Ryan again. “I like where your head is at Ryan. You've got yourself a date.”

Ryan’s eyes went big. “What?”

“A deal. I mean you got yourself a deal. “ Shane said quickly covering his tracks before looking away for good. The redness up to his ears and Ryan was blushing just as bad. 

Shane cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together. 

 “ Well, you’re good to go” Shane announce as he patted Ryan’s back like a coach at a soccer game. 

” Thank you. Feels better already” Ryan said as he got up and he placed the still ripped shirt over his head.

 _Great_. He thought as he realized how he will have to go home and change before heading to class. 

 _So_ _much_ _for_ _not_ _wasting_ _time_  

Shane nodded in his direction absently as he placed everything back in its place ” No problem.” 

Ryan stood there unsure of what to do as Shane pretended to be very interested in placing the bandages in a specific angle. 

“ Well, I should go if I don't want to be late for class. “ Ryan declared. 

Shane cleared his throat, making eye contact with him for the first time in minutes.  “ Yeah. and don't try that again, please. I don't want this to be a regular thing where I have to stitch you up every time you take Obi for a walk. “ He joked. 

Ryan laughed quietly “ No promises”

Shane placed the box away and made a move to walk Ryan to the door. 

” Seriously though, I’m not sure I like Obi hangout with dogs,” Shane said a little less joking. 

Ryan opened his mouth to say something but closed it fast. He nodded instead, a little bit disappointed. He would be lying if he said going back to the old routine didn't bother him. “ I understand, I’ll figure something else out.” 

” Thank you. “ Shane offered with a small smile. 

Ryan nodded back at him in an understanding manner before turning back towards the door. 

” But just so you know, it’s not impossible. They just have to get used to each other” Ryan added with one hand on the handle. 

Shane turned to face him, clearly not impressed with Ryan's arguments.  ”and does them getting to know each other means Ryan ends up in the ER?” He added with a small smirk.

Ryan rolled his eyes but smile regardless. ” Ha. Ha. Real funny. You should walk with us sometimes. See how it is.”

Shane eyed him, his eyes shining with amusement. ” You want to take me on a walk?” 

Ryan's face dropped and he almost choked on his own spit. Shane started laughing hysterically at the man in front of him, making Ryan blush even harder and it soon turned into annoyance. ” You know what? nevermind” 

Ryan turned around, with nothing left to say, ignoring Shane’s laugher. 

“ No, Ryan, Ryan, wait” Shane called him out before he could open the door. 

Ryan turned around and raised his brow, getting impatient. 

” I’ll consider it, “ Shane said as he shrugged casually. “ Maybe I will, ” He finished smiling, hoping it would get Ryan to smile too and it worked as he saw the smile returned to the young man’s face.

Ryan nodded shyly “I’ll see you tomorrow then” 

Shane smiled, taking it as a win, and waved at him “ See you tomorrow” 

* * *

Shane never ended going on that walk after all, but he does start to invite Ryan in more often.

Whether it’s just for a quick coffee in the morning before Ryan heads to class, or an afternoon where both of them are off and need to relax or a late night movie marathon of whatever they can get their hands on. 

Ryan doesn’t want to push his luck but he thinks he has been making progress with both Shane and Obi.

He would even like to consider them friends. He walks the man’s cat for god's sake and in exchange Shane treats him to movies and popcorn. That’s what friends do right? 

They even found out its Shane’s first semester at the same college Ryan goes to. Only in different programs and very different hours which explains why they never ran into each other. 

and so what if in the time they had together Ryan started thinking of Shane as cute? They have the same type of humour, like the same things, share some of the same interests, and it’s totally platonic to find the guy whom you walk the cat of cute.

Right? 

Ryan will settle for that. 

 

“ Obi. Sit” 

Obi continued to stare down at Ryan, standing on all four, ignoring Ryan's request for the third time. Only making Ryan even more frustrated while Shane got the snacks from the kitchen for another one of their movie night. 

 They were about 2 beers in each, on a calm and uneventful Saturday night and they were getting ready to watch their third movie of the night. Only, they ran out of popcorn pretty quickly so while Shane was grabbing more popcorn, Ryan decided to give Obi another try at liking him.

It's not that he hated Ryan, but there wasn't a day that he didn't much some kind of fight or protest in going out with Ryan. 

Ryan sighed defeated. How hard is it to get a cat to like you goddammit?

_You got this Ryan. Let him know who's the boss and that you deserve to be respected._

Ryan took a deep breath and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees while staring at Obi right in the eyes.

“ Obi. I said to sit”

Like some kind of miracle, Obi sat on the table in front of him. 

Ryan gasped and waved his arms in the air as a victory, just a Shane walked in. 

” Shane, did you see that?!” Ryan exclaimed, never taking his eyes off the cat. 

Shane made is way back to the couch, not even bothering to look up. ” I sure did. Good job bud. You got him to do something he has been doing ever since he was born. “ He teased. 

Ryan shot him a look that only made Shane chuckle as he sat down next to Ryan. And if Shane sat a little closer this time well, neither of them feels the need to mention it. 

“ Fuck off. That’s progress. “ Ryan turned back to Obi and opened his arms in front of him. “ Obi, now come here. C’mon. Come here” 

Ryan leaned forward to grab him but Obi only growled.

Shane laughed and mimicked Ryan, going to grab Obi himself, Obi who happily went into Shane’s arms. 

 _Show_ _off_  

” Keep doing that and he’s gonna call PETA on you ” Shane joked, petting his cat. 

” Shut up. I’m trying to train him and get him to like me” Ryan said trying to defend his honour. And what’s left of his dignity.

” You know what they say, cats have an instinct for people. I’m just saying” Shane said as he shrugged, still looking down at Obi effectively. 

Ryan opened his mouth, offended. “ Hey! Animals love me! And I’m a good person” He argued back.

Shane let out a soft laugh and raised his hands in surrender before going back to petting Obi. The movie they were about to start completely forgotten. “  Whatever you say” 

It’s true. He had never had any issues with his parents' dogs before, or any other animal for that matter. Obi seemed to be the only one Ryan had trouble getting through.

Just like his adoptive father it seemed.

Then the realization hit Ryan. 

Alright. Now was his chance. 

“ So... you would never date someone that Obi doesn’t like?” 

 _Smooth_ _Ryan_ , _Smooth_.

Shane’s eyes snapped to his, in alarm and confusion. Ryan immediately felt the need to look away. 

” What? No. I didn’t say that. Wha-why? What does that have to do with anything?” Shane said stumbling on his words. 

Ryan shrugged as he played with the rim of his now empty beer bottle. ” Nothing. Just, you know. I heard people say that sometimes they had had to break up with someone because their dog didn’t get along with their partner or some shit”  He explained.

Shane never took his eyes away from Ryan and seemed in deep thoughts for a while. 

“ Oh. Well, I don’t know. I haven’t brought anyone home since I’ve gotten Obi so I wouldn’t know”

Ryan tried to ignore the twist in his stomach as Shane insinuated that Ryan was the first person to meet Obi in his home and have some kind of interaction with him. 

Which also meant that Shane wasn't seeing anyone at the moment. 

Success.

“ But I guess if it came to it, I would try and make sure Obi is comfortable with whoever I bring home and hope they get along and vice versa. If not, well I don’t know. I never really thought about it” 

Ryan nodded and the memory of last Saturday came floating back.

_Ryan was sitting on the ground in Shane’s kitchen, while the man cooked, and was feeding Obi directly in the palm of his hand._

_” Ouch!” Ryan exclaimed as Obi bitten a bit of Ryan’s finger when there wasn't any food left in his hand._

_Shane turned around concerned, but quickly rolled his eyes when he realized the situation._

_” Will you guys just get along already? It would make things so much easier”_

_Ryan gasped and pointed at Obi accusingly ” He started it!”_

Ryan blushed at the thought. It all so felt domestic and natural.  

_“ But I guess if it came to it, I would try and make sure Obi is comfortable with whoever I bring home and hope they get along“_

_” Will you guys just get along already? It would make things so much easier”_

Sadly, Ryan never got around to ask what Shane meant by that. 

It’s probably just a coincidence anyway. Right? There are just friends that hang out a lot together. That's all. Shane just wants them to get along. As friends.

Those two comments have nothing to do with each other. 

Or do they?

Well, time to test his theory. 

Ryan was not drunk enough to make stupid decisions, but not sober enough to think straight either. So he went for it.

He tried and reached over on Shane’s laps, ignoring Shane's stare and slight twitch as Ryan got closer to his private area, and pet the top of Obi’s head lightly.

Obi stopped moving and Ryan feared he had pushed it but surprisingly, Obi leaned into his touch and made sounds of approval. 

Shane smiled softly ” Well, won’t you look at that. Anything is possible after all” Shane voice was so soft that it sent a shiver down Ryan’s spine. His eyes were glassy from drinking but honest. Full of... full of something Ryan wasn’t able to figure out yet. But he would give anything to see it more often. 

So that was an interesting result.

Ryan cleared his throat, feeling overwhelmed by the moment and took his hand away. He wasn't THAT brave. He would definitively need a couple more drinks to test out a second theory. 

But he definitely kept theory one in mind so he could overthink it later in bed when he can't sleep and wonder if Shane might like him back. 

Ryan shook the thoughts away and grabbed a handful of popcorn, forcing himself to keep quiet until his dumb lovely sickening thoughts went away. Gotta keep that mouth occupied somehow or soon enough his brain to mouth filter will be out of its service until further notice. It was way too early to risk it all. 

Shane, completely unaware and clueless of Ryan's current mental break down, seemed to think the conversation was over as he reached forward to grab the remote to press play on the movie. Only, Ryan stopped him in his tracks. 

“ So, Shane,“ Ryan said before swallowing the last bit of popcorn. Shane turned to him, surprised, but laid back against the couch immediately, waiting for Ryan to continue as it was clear the little man wasn't done talking after all.

He wasn't that interested in watching the movie anyway and talking to Ryan and finding out everything that was going on in that head of his was so much more interesting and entertaining. Even if it meant ghosts talk and listening to Ryan ramble about so-called evidence for hours.

“I gotta ask, man. How do you afford to live here by yourself?” Ryan let his eyes look at anything but Shane and became more interested in his surroundings. “ I can barely make ends meet with roommates. You work what, 3 times a week at the library and you can afford this? What’s the trick cause I need to get behind it” 

Shane eyebrows raised and he titled his head towards Ryan. A small smirk playing on his lips. 

“ Is that your way of asking me to give you a raise?” 

“ What? No.” Ryan laughed and pushed him slightly. “I’m serious man. What’s your deal? I really can’t figure you out.”

” Good. The less you know about me the better” Shane said mumbling as he placed Obi down on the ground, and now, he was the one avoiding Ryan's eyes. Instead, he suddenly showed interested in the pattern of his couch. 

” C’mon man. What are you so scared of? Are you a porn star? Is that it? Do you make your money stripping?” Ryan joked but with a tone of actual worry. 

” No, you jackass”  Shane laughed and poked Ryan’s ribs. Ryan smiled back but looked at him expectingly, waiting and hopeful. Encouraging him. 

Shane smile faded away slowly and sighed. Suddenly serious, he looked down at his laps for half a second before meeting Ryan’s eyes and nodding. There was no denying Ryan. Not when he looked at him with those eyes. 

 ” Fine. But if we are doing this, we are going to need more beers ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by and I'll see you soon for chapter 2!  
> Don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed it as it's always appreciated (:.  
> As always,  
> sincerely, your favourite ghouligan xx  
> P.s: I made a [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wheezinghoulligan) for my fics so you can access them there as well and you can come to say hi if you have any request for future fics I should write or if you just want to chat (:


End file.
